Never Let Me Go
left | writer = Brian Young | director = Chris Grismer | previous = Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take | next = Age of Innocence }} is the second episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary ONE STEP AHEAD – When an impulsive decision by Damon threatens to unravel a carefully negotiated deal between Stefan and Lily, he has no choice but to make amends with his mother before things spiral further out of control. However, Lily remains one step ahead and carries out a harsh plan that hits Damon where it hurts most. Elsewhere, after returning to Whitmore College, Alaric turns to Bonnie for help with a mysterious and potentially dangerous artifact he has obtained, while Matt is forced into making a risky life or death decision. Meanwhile, Caroline, who finds herself a pawn in Lily and the Heretics' plan for retribution, uncovers a shocking detail about Stefan's past. Enzo also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Justice Leak as Malcolm *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Trivia Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "Never Let Me Go" is a Thriller/Drama movie released in 2010. * "Never Let Me Go" is a 2011 song sung by indie rock band, Florence and the Machine, which was used in "Heart of Darkness". Quotes Promo Stefan (to Damon): "Lily took Caroline-" [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "What?" Stefan: "For breaking our deal." Enzo (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "I am the closest thing to a friend you have in here." [[Mary Louise|'Mary Louise']] (to Caroline): "What do you think of this colour?" Caroline: "Totally make your eyes pop!" [[Mary Louise|'Mary Louise']]: "Do you think it will make your eyes pop?" Extended Promo Stefan (to Damon): "Lily took Caroline-" [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "What?" Stefan: "To retaliate for breaking our deal." Damon: Killing Malcolm was classic Damon. Lily: Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x02 Promo "Never Let Me Go" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Never Let Me Go Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD702_Damon.jpg TVD702_Damon_Lily.jpg TVD702_Stefan.jpg TVD702_Matt_Bonnie.jpg TVD702_Matt.jpg TVD702_Mary_Louise_Caroline.jpg TVD702_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD702_Nora.jpg TVD_-_Nora_&_Mary_Louise.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-08-28_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August 2015 2015-08-13_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley August 2015 2015-08-01_03-41_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Chris Grismer August 1, 2015 2015-08-01_00-49_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 1, 2015 2015-07-31_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching ©ChrisGrismer July 31, 2015 2015-07-31_19-25_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching, Jaiden Kaine July 31, 2015 2015-07-30_Justice_Leak_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane, Scarlett Byrne, Justice Leak July 30, 2015 2015-07-29_03-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 29, 2015 2015-07-29_02-17_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley Annie Wersching July 29, 2015 2015-07-28_00-09_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Annie Wersching July 28, 2015 2015-07-28_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham ©ChrisGrismer July 28, 2015 2015-07-27_20-21_Justice_Leak_Instagram.jpg|Justice Leak, Scarlett Byrne, Annie Wersching July 27, 2015 2015-07-27_19-00_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey Annie Wersching July 27, 2015 2015-07-22_01-52_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder July 22, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters